My Immortal
by ShadowYami
Summary: Songfic to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. A year on, Kai still tries to come to terms with the death of a loved one. SHONEN-AI, angst, a few cursewords, and a lil fluff at the end.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'My Immortal', that is copyright Evanescence. I do  
not own Beyblade either. Kai and Wyatt belong to those lucky biznatches who  
created them. T_T  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This was done in like, ten minutes during Literature class.  
Now that I've finished it, I'm not that sure I like it as much as when I  
started. Oh well, I can always redo it if it really sucks, right?  
Feedback appreciated, it helps me improve and makes me happy. ^^  
  
My Immortal  
  
I still don't understand. Why didn't you listen to me? I told you not to,  
not after what happened to you the last time, but you totally refused to  
listen, even though you knew what I went through the last time.  
Kai stood, head bowed, the rhythmic drumbeat of the heavy raindrops beating  
a melancholy tattoo in the grey surroundings. His hands were shoved  
carelessly into his pockets, the silver rivers of the rain plastering sky-  
blue tresses to his forehead, running glittering trails down his face to  
mingle with the warm sparkles lying heavy on thick eyelashes. His face was  
set, harsh, cold.bitter?  
  
{I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears}  
  
"Why do you keep haunting me like this?"  
  
{And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave}  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone?"  
  
{'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone}  
  
Something unseen seemed to infuriate Kai by its silence and he dropped to  
his knees, clenched fists hammering into the sodden earth, punching the  
cold soil and grass in helpless, useless fury. The rich ruby of his eyes  
welled with liquid diamond, blazing a pair of shimmering trails over the  
translucently pale skin, smudging the harsh angles of blue triangles into  
soft, indistinct shapes.  
  
{These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase}  
  
For the first time since he was a child, the self-built wall of his  
defences shattered like glass into a myriad of a thousand shards, the  
tumult of emotion forced back since his days raised in Biovolt crashing  
back in a tsunami of despair, sorrow, fear, hurt, and anger.  
Memories swept over him in a painful wash, vivid and unrelenting.  
  
{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears}  
  
A helpless, innocent boy, locked in a struggle for his own mind against the  
iron will of his Bitbeast, falling to the ground like a puppet with its  
strings cut, laughter which danced dangerously close to the edge of  
insanity bubbling from his throat, tears staining his cheeks as he was  
gathered into the gentle arms of a classmate, who soothed and comforted and  
ministered with the tender care of a lover.  
  
{When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears}  
  
The same young boy, clad in regulation-issue turquoise hospital pyjamas,  
sweating and shaking in well-remembered nightmarish terror, soft eyes wide  
with fear and body trembling until a strong embrace held him still abd a  
gentle voice whispered through his fright.  
"Shhh.I'm here."  
  
{I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me}  
  
The pair again, now taller and older and wiser but still with the same  
caring affection tracing their movements, the smaller of the two resting  
his head against the shoulder of his taller sweetheart, fingers entwining  
lovingly around each other's.a scene Kai wished could have lasted forever.  
  
{You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light}  
  
It was odd, really.he, the Ice King as Tyson called him, reduced to tears  
and helpless anger by the death of yet another person close to him.  
You'd think I'd have gotten used to it by now, he thought bitterly.  
But he had been different.  
There had been something so innocent about him, something so pure and  
gentle and unconditional.  
  
{Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams}  
  
But by that one, simple act of foolish bravery, he, like so many other  
things, had been cruelly snatched from Kai's protective grip, and ever  
since that loss the Phoenix had fallen further into the dark depths of  
depression, not caring about anyone or anything.  
  
{Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me}  
  
The promising flight of the high-flying firebird had turned into a desolate  
spiralling into shadow and pain.  
The damned Beast.  
Why did it have to do this to you.  
  
{These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase}  
  
It hurt.so much.  
I want you to be here again.I can't handle going through this again.not  
alone.  
  
{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me}  
  
Even though you're gone, I...I still love you. How could you leave me like  
this again?  
Kai turned away from the grey marble of the rain-dusted headstone, walking  
out and away from the grim cemetery like he was trying to escape the ghosts  
of his thoughts. He bowed his head as he walked, to hide the tears he had  
never shed until now.  
  
{I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone}  
  
In the cemetery behind him, a brief gentle breeze almost seemed to sigh,  
for a brief moment sounding like a familiar, loving voice.  
"I still love you, Kai."  
  
{But though you're still with me}  
  
Kai kept walking, but for a short instant, he felt as though he stepped  
through a warm fog, and all around him he could briefly smell the sweet  
scent of lavender and vanilla. On the very cusp of hearing, he could almost  
hear the achingly familiar words of an achingly familiar voice, and he  
stopped where he stood, a slight smile curving the corners of his lips.  
"I still love you too. I miss you"  
  
{I've been alone all along}  
  
He resumed walking, towards the future, but he knew that even as he walked  
into a new era, he would never forget the old.  
  
{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me}  
  
A hidden presence smiled beside his headstone, watching the departure of  
his once-lover, the gold lettering of his name still as fresh as the day it  
was written visible through his transparent form, the single red rose  
resting atop the cold marble testament to a heart once thought frozen which  
had thawed enough to let in a young boy, and survive through the hardest  
times.  
Resuming his quick pace, Kai curled his fingers around a single rose petal,  
the colour of blood, which he held in his fist, blood stained with tears,  
like his heart.  
He couldn't ever forget him.  
He wouldn't ever forget him.  
Next week he would come again, like he did every week.it had become almost  
a ritual for him, to keep his memory living at least within Kai's heart.  
"See you next week, Wyatt." 


End file.
